


The 6 Times Cloud Strife Didn’t Meet His Soulmate(s) And The 5 Times He Did

by enbyroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Being Boys, Bullying, Card Games, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Dramatic Genesis Rhapsodos, Eventual Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Everyone Is Gay, Genesis Rhapsodos Does What Genesis Rhapsodos Wants, Genesis Rhapsodos Kinnie Author, Harassment, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentorship, Minor Character(s), Multi, Nibelheim (Compilation of FFVII), Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Poor Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Nibelheim Incident (Compilation of FFVII), Puppy Zack Fair, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth's (Compilation of FFVII) Terrible Childhood, Shinra Company, Soulmates, Spoons, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, UNO, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), Young Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyroth/pseuds/enbyroth
Summary: On Gaia, soulmates are common. It’s believed that everyone has one, maybe even monsters have them. Soulmates aren’t just romantic, they could be a part of platonic and familial relationships as well.There are a few ways to know if you’ve met your soulmate but the most well known is when you touch them, you feel a jolt or shock rubbing through you.Most relationships between soulmates are monogamous but there are many special cases to that.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Hojo, You Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Comments, Kudos, Fanart, etc are all welcome and I’d love to see them :P  
> My discord is enbyroth#4772, just drop your tag in a comment and I’ll add you back <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojo Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hojo is in this. It’s mentioned that Sephiroth and Hojo are *PLATONIC* (well.... as platonic as they can be.) soulmates/family.
> 
> Here’s a few warnings for you before you start this chapter:  
> -Hojo is being Hojo and doing tests on baby Sephiroth so expect a few needles, syringes and mentions of cold lab tables.  
> -This isn’t a shipping thing. I don’t like Hojo. That’s why it’s not tagged as a relationship and honestly, I didn’t check if that relationship is even a thing on here *shudders*  
> -Hojo pretty much only refers to Sephiroth as either Project S or really weird scientific/medical terms.  
> -Cloud, Angeal, Genesis, and Zack aren’t in this chapter.
> 
> This is going to be a very short chapter but I’m updating it almost immediately after.
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

Project S was Lucrecia Crescent’s son, injected with Jenova’s DNA, and Hojo’s saving grace. The soft coos and cries of the newborn were echoing through Hojo’s lab. Hojo was nearby filling a few syringes and setting them on a tray to prepare for his experiments. 

The tray is set down beside where the neonate lies on a sterile lab table with only a thin sheet separating the delicate skin from the metal. Hojo slightly adjusts his gloves and grabs a wipe to sanitize a small patch of his project’s skin. The contact with the small creature’s skin sends a small jolt through the scientist's arm. Project S stares and then bursts into a fit of tears. 

He stops what he’s doing and just stares at the infant lying on his table. He sighs, pushes his glasses up and quickly pecks the child on the forehead. The cries almost immediately die down and Hojo decides to get back to work, considering that the baby would probably cry during the injections. 

He would have to fix that as soon as possible.


	2. Genesis and Angeal, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G (more like hugging, but okay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Genesis and one Angeal, coming right up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only Angeal and Genesis in this chapter. 
> 
> Genesis’ Parents Are Bad Parents In My Opinion 
> 
> Gillian is nice, I like her.

It was close to the end of summertime in Banora when Genesis Rhapsodos’ world collided with Angeal Hewley’s. Inside the beautiful and air conditioned house, The Rhapsodos’ were hosting an early dinner party with a few other rich friends of theirs. Genesis had excused himself politely from their table, stating that he was feeling a little light headed and he was going to get a breath of fresh air. As soon as he gets outside, his jacket is dropped off on the porch and he takes off into the line of trees. The smell of dumbapples was thick in the summer’s heat as Genesis wandered out on the property.

Angeal Hewley had been told by his mother to go out and play, rather than try to help her with dinner. If he really wanted to help her, he could go enjoy himself outside and that’s what he did. There was no difference in temperature outside his home, considering that they had no air conditioning and a barely working fridge. He carefully approached the fence line of the Rhapsodos Orchard and leaned against it to watch the sun in the sky. 

Genesis quickly approached behind the boy leaning against his father’s fence and just stared for a moment at him. The tall boy’s clothes were much shabbier than his and he almost felt bad for him. He went to lean on the opposite side of the fence as the boy and pushed up his sleeves a little. The slight movement seemed to scare the other male with him and Genesis chuckled. The startled boy’s face was cute even if it was a little ragged. 

“Excuse me, do you know whose fence you’re leaning on? I’m Genesis Rhapsodos, you could get in trouble you know…” Genesis meant to tease the other teen a little, but he only made him worry and feel bad, “... it’s not that big of a deal, you dense fool. What’s your name? It’s typically considered polite to give your name after someone has introduced themself to you.”

Angeal stared at the posh boy in front of him. His clothes were certainly nicer than his and he had aristocratic features to go with them, “... I’m very sorry, you caught me off guard. I’m Angeal Hewley. I didn’t mean to wander onto your property or anything, I just wanted to admire the sunset.” 

“It’s not my property,  _ Angeal _ , it’s my fathers. I give my word that I won’t tell him if you don’t.” With that, Genesis Rhapsodos smiled and holds his hand out to Angeal Hewley for them to shake on it. Angeal smiles at Genesis and takes his hand. A static shock of energy runs through the both of them. 

For a small moment, both of the teens just stand there flabbergasted at what just happened. Then, suddenly, Genesis latches onto the hand in his own and starts trying to scramble over the gate to grab the other teen. Angeal tugs on their hands to help get him over the gate, scratching up Genesis’ nice clothes in the process, not that either of them really cared or noticed. The boys plaster themselves to the other’s side and stand there embracing each other as tight as they can. Angeal’s bulkier frame wrapped gently around Genesis’ smaller but lean frame. 

The Rhapsodos Early Dinner Party is forgotten and so is Gillian Hewley’s delicious food. Even as the sun slowly starts to dip down behind the land, they remain embraced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, we’re getting somewhere. 
> 
> I’m gonna warn you guys, you’re probably not gonna see Cloud for a few chapters. 
> 
> The endgame of this story is ASGZC but it’s not tagged yet (at least i don’t think it is). If that’s not your thing, you’ll probably want to stop reading around the sixth chapter (if I end up finishing this.... I have lots to do <3) 
> 
> If anyone is interested in talking to me or giving me inspiration, I’m enbyroth on pretty much anything.   
> Warning: I’m awkward and have trouble keeping up with my conversations sometimes.


	3. Tableau Is Hard To Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASG now but it’s not like “oh hey, by the way, all three are in a relationship” it more like “these two are in a relationship and oh, holy shit, this person is both of their soulmates.” 
> 
> Please don’t kill me <3

Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos are soulmates and they’ve both recently been promoted as First Class SOLDIERs. Now, they’re going to meet the famed Sephiroth on the battlefield that Wutai has become and defeat Godo. 

“Angeal, what do you think he’ll be like? I do hope he’s not quite as unsophisticated as you, dearest…” Genesis pokes a little fun at Angeal as they slash down enemies and monsters on the battlefield, “... would you please loosen up? It’s not like he’s going to stab us if he doesn’t like us. I doubt the company would appreciate that even if we aren’t the face of SOLDIER.” 

Angeal sighs a little and rubs his jaw with his thumb. He truly does love Genesis but that man needs to learn a little respect or he’ll end up getting in trouble with someone. One day, he’s going to mouth off to the wrong person and then they wouldn’t see each other until they were both in the lifestream. He sees an enemy try to sneak up behind Genesis and quickly stabs him through with one of the SOLDIER-grade swords they’ve been given. 

“Why do you carry that big sword around if you’re not going to use it? There’s no need to haul around a weight like that if it’s unnecessary.” An unfamiliar voice speaks up near the couple fighting together and they both look up to see who posed the question. To their shock, it was the otherworldly silver-haired poster-boy of Shinra, Sephiroth, who asked. 

“It’s my family sword.” Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, still not getting it. “... I don’t want the Buster Sword to be damaged.” Genesis smothers an impolite snort behind Angeal. 

“I still don’t really understand but I suppose this isn’t the best time to ask that question. Ah, would you like some help with that?” 

While Sephiroth had been talking to Angeal, a small but strong beast had pounced on Genesis and he was struggling to avoid getting hurt. Sephiroth quickly speared and flicked the monster's corpse off of Masamune. He holds his hand out to Genesis to help him up and the older teen takes it. 

Angeal gets more and more confused the longer the two stay frozen in place with men battling around them, like a strange yet beautiful tableau. He places his hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder and then he understands why they were so surprised. 

Angeal forces his hand to let go of Sephiroth’s shoulder and helps pull Genesis up. Both of the younger teens snap out of their stupor. Genesis looks at both of the boys in front of him with awe while Sephiroth flushes and ducks his head down to look at the ground. 

“This isn’t the best place to redefine our relationships. When we get back to camp, we can sit together and figure it out. Let’s go help our men get this over with.” Angeal pushes them along and they all ready their weapons to jump back into the battles raging around them.

“Stay safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I have written out. the next chapter will probably feature Zack, our dearest puppy.


	4. What The Hell Is A Mentor And Why Am I One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal Hewley meets Zack Fair. This is technically split into two parts.

Angeal Hewley, who was promoted to 1st Class SOLDIER during the Wutai War, is asked by his director to take on an apprentice or mentee. 

Angeal steps out of Director Lazard’s office and sighs. He understood why Genesis and Sephiroth hadn’t been asked, but did he really have to train a mentee on top of his missions? He didn’t even know how he would teach this apprentice or how he would pick them. 

He walks down the hallways to go observe the new cadets that are trying out for SOLDIER. Even if it hadn’t been that long, it felt like forever since he had been in those rooms, worrying about if he and Genesis would be accepted. He sees their instructor teaching these young boys how to do beginner katas and watches over the room.

On the right side of the room, towards the front, there was a young man with spiky black hair. He kept trying to ask the instructor something, looking confused as he did his katas, but the instructor just waved him off and continued to another student. The young man he left behind just looked even more confused and furrowed his brow. He kept standing still and looked down at the dulled training sword he was given. 

Angeal covers his face with his palm. That instructor was never good at helping with katas. He had to learn from a few SOLDIERs who encountered him and commiserated that they had him too. He quickly made up his mind and made his way down into the training room. He stepped past the doorway and glanced over the students. Their instructor was close to the middle of the room, yelling at a student to fix his stance. 

“Pardon me, instructor, can we have a word?” Angeal calls out to his old instructor. The instructor looks shocked and nods, jogging to him. 

Angeal informs him that he’s been told to take on an apprentice and that he was hoping to take on one of the instructor’s students. The instructor nodded along and said he could take on any of them, but he had a few suggestions for certain students. 

Angeal takes note of who the instructor suggested and starts making his rounds across the room. He’d stop a student and help him with his footwork, then the other students around them would all try to fix theirs and ask about it. He took a little more interest in certain students but still, nobody stood out to him. 

Finally, he made his way to the student that made him come down here. He approached the boy from behind and politely cleared his throat. The boy swung his head back, went pink and turned around, snapping into a salute. 

“I’ve been making my way around and you seem a little confused, what do you think you need help on?” Angeal smiled gently at the boy in front of him. 

For the next several minutes, Angeal and the young man talked about what he was having trouble with. Angeal looked at his wristwatch and was shocked at the time. He turnt to the boy, apologized to him, and realized he never got his name or introduced himself. 

“I’m Zack Fair! Nice to meet you, sir!”

“Likewise. I’m Angeal Hewley, 1st Class SOLDIER. How would you feel about being mentored?”

Zack looked shocked. “Really?! I mean... Yes, Sir! I’d love to!”

“Meet me in this room at the time I wrote down. I need to go now, but I look forward to speaking to you again.” 

With that, Mentor Angeal Hewley left the room. 


	5. Genesis Is An Asshole But I Still Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s not how you’re supposed to treat people, Genesis. 
> 
> Again, I thought these chapters would be split into 2. I was right...ish?

Angeal Hewley walked into the training room and smiled when he was his new mentee. He hadn’t expected the boy to be early but was pleasantly surprised. He greeted the boy and they grabbed practice swords.

Angeal guides Zack from afar until he realizes that it won’t work all the time. Sometimes, it’s just better show people and correct them. He steps into position and shows Zack how to swing the correct way. Zack corrected himself but he was still off. Angeal reached out to grab his wrist and correct him. 

Zack’s sword hits the ground and would’ve cut off a piece of his foot if his boots weren’t steel-toed. Angeal and Zack stared at eachother in the middle of the room. They had both felt that pins-and-needles feeling go through their wrists and hands.

Angeal loosened his hand and stepped back. Zack rubbed the back of his neck and messed with his hair. 

“Alright, well. I’d still like to mentor you but we have to keep our work and private lives separate. Let’s continue training and we can talk after this.”

Zack nodded determinedly and picked his practice sword back up. This time, he did his swing perfectly. They continued training until an alarm went off on Angela’s wristwatch and he nodded to Zack.

“Let’s walk and talk.” 

Angeal explained to Zack that he wasn’t his only soulmate and that Zack might feel the same with the other two. Zack nodded along with stars in his eyes. He got not only one great soulmate but three?! 

Angeal led them into his quarters where Genesis sat munching on an apple in the kitchen. Zack asked where his bathroom is and Angeal pointed to a door past his oldest soulmate. Zack headed towards the door but Genesis kicked a foot out and tripped him up. 

Zack pushed himself back up on his elbows and looked confused at Genesis. Genesis returned the gaze and then turned to look at Angeal. 

Angeal looked between them and- oh, that’s what happened- started laughing. He reached forward to help Zack up and stood next to the two bewildered men. 

Genesis sheepishly held out his hand and Zack took it excitedly. 

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess… I’m Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st Class SOLDIER, and Angeal’s _oldest_ soulmate bond.”

“uhh… I’m Zack Fair! I’m Angeal’s new mentee and now… your guys’ soulmate!” 

Genesis and Angeal shared a look between them. How would he react to Sephiroth and how would he react to Zack? Genesis turned to Zack. 

“How about you stay over for dinner? Angeal’s making a chicken-spaghetti casserole and everyone loves it. You’ll be able to meet our other soulmate and we’ll find out if we’re all bound together by the goddess.” 

Zack nodded and Angeal told him to sit down while he prepared dinner. Genesis left the room to make a call on his PHS.

_—— later ——_

The casserole was pulled out of the oven and there’s a knock at Angeal’s door. Genesis gets up to get it and tells Zack to start setting the table. Angeal helps him out with spreading the silverware and tells him to pick a seat. He walks back into the kitchen and goes to hug Sephiroth while Genesis goes to sit in the dining room with Zack. 

“Welcome back, Sephiroth. I made chicken-spaghetti casserole with the recipe my mom gave me. I assume that Genesis told you we’re having a special guest over?”

“Yes, I was informed. Genesis said something about his beloved goddess and your mentee?”

“That’s who we’re having over. You’ll probably figure out why sooner or later. His name is Zack Fair.”

Sephiroth nodded his head and looked at the cooling casserole. Angeal rubbed at his jaw and started putting servings on plates. He carried the plates out and set them on the table. Sephiroth sat in his regular place and nodded at a shocked Zack. 

“It is nice to meet you, Fair. I hope you do well under Angeal’s guidance. I look forward to seeing you in SOLDIER.” With that, Sephiroth starts digging into his food. 

Conversation starts as they all start digging into their food. They learn that Zack uses his hands to gesture while he talks. They make their way through a few servings, Zack was surprisingly able to keep up with their appetite, and Zack offers to pick up their plates. Sephiroth nods and hands over his plate. Zack reaches to grab the plate and touches his hand. 

Just like Angeal and Genesis thought, they both freeze there, then they both start blushing and draw back from the other. Sephiroth looks over to them and they nod back at him. Zack picks up the plates and takes them into the kitchen. 

“This is what you meant by _special_ guest?! You knew the whole time and didn’t bother to tell me?” Sephiroth leans over the table at the two still sitting with him. 

“Well… we didn’t know? We strongly inferred though. We didn’t want to excite either of you and have it be false.” Genesis countered. 

Angeal just lets out some air and smiles at them. They’d figure out their dynamic soon. 


	6. Nibelheim Sucks And I Hate Conservatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC  
> maybe?

Nibelheim was a small town at the base of the Nibel Mountains. The townspeople themselves were conservative, traditional and stuck in their old ways. A mako reactor sits slightly up the mountains outside of town, despite the fact that Nibelheim residents hate ShinRa. 

Cloud Strife is the child of a single mother, Claudia Strife. 

Tifa Lockhart is the child of Mayor Lockhart and his deceased wife. 

One fateful day, Tifa Lockhart was convinced that her mother was up Mt. Nibel and tried to make a journey up the mountain. At first, she was accompanied by friends and Cloud Strife who followed farther behind them. 

Her friends eventually gave up the journey and went back down. Cloud continued following her, trying to convince her to go back down the mountain with her friends. She stepped onto an old bridge and he tried to catch her. They both fell to the bottom.

At the time, both of them felt a shockburst go through their bodies as they fell to the ground. 

Tifa went into a coma and just thought the jolt was when she hit the ground.

Cloud wasn’t allowed to speak to Tifa, forbidden by her father, so he kept the secret to himself. After The Nibelheim Incident and his mako poisoning, he forgot about the feeling he had that day. 

Years later, when they meet in Midgar and Tifa tries to recruit him into AVALANCHE, they brush past eachother and feel the shock again. 


	7. They Weren’t Cheating At Uno, You’re Just A Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooo we got a Cloud chapter that’s actually... romantic shipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Uno, the thing about not sitting next to Mike is actually similar to my mother. 
> 
> Spoons is really fun. 
> 
> Link to explanation: https://bicyclecards.com/how-to-play/spoons/
> 
> Link to a video of people playing: https://youtu.be/zyrxFg8emtg

Cloud held his cheek as he gets pushed out of his shared room. Somehow, he had been paired with the worst cadet roommates in his class. He thought that Midgar could be different from Nibelheim… it wasn’t. Nibelheim might have been better than Midgar… but he can’t go back now, he made a promise. 

Cloud slowly trudges down the hall to Colby and Sam’s, they were his newest friends and squad-members, room. When he gets there, he taps on their door and leans against the frame to wait. He hears someone yell out and people tossing around until footsteps thunder over to the door. He smothers his smile right before James throws open the door. James takes one look at Cloud, then grabs his arm and drags him into the room. 

“Whoa Cloud-y! Come sit down and let me put some ice on that. We’re gonna play Uno. Don’t sit next to Mike, he absolutely dominates… whoever sits next to him is cursed, believe me.” Grayson waves his hands round animatedly before Harvey throws an ice pack at him. The ice pack is pressed into his cheek and someone tugs him down to sit next to them. Cards are given to him as everyone settles down on the floor and mess with their cards. 

Across from Cloud is a guy he’s never met before. Black, spiked hair. Tanned skin. He has a few scars on the skin that’s out in the open. He seems familiar but he can’t put his finger on exactly who he might be. The game starts and he quickly forgets about trying to find out his identity. 

Like Grayson said, Mike destroyed everyone. They played 2 more rounds before people started rage quitting. 

“You have to be cheating! Nobody has that much good luck, Mike. I’m done.”

“Me too. Can we play something else now? This sucks.”

After another round of people complaining, the stranger mentioned Spoons, and almost everyone felt a chill go down their spine. Spoons was perfect, it fulfilled their need for fun and danger. Everyone pitched in an item to be a “spoon” except for Jason, who didn’t have anything to offer except for his rank-smelling socks, but it worked for their needs. 

Uno cards were repurposed and spread around to everyone. The game started up quickly. Hands were practically broken, papercuts ended up everywhere and pride was bruised. Cards got thrown down on the table both on defeat and victory. At last, it was between the last 3 players, their cards, and the 2 “spoons”. Cloud, somehow, had lasted until this round. He made eye contact with the spikey haired guy and Harvey, sitting to his right. Grayson called for the round to start and Cloud quickly looked through his deck to start exchanging cards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger slowly put down all his cards and gently grabbed a spoon. Cloud slammed his cards down on the table. 

“SPOOONNNNSSSS!”

He grabbed the last spoon and Harvey looked up in shock. Harvey tossed his cards on the table, accusing them of cheating together and went to go sit down on Mike’s bunk with him. Cloud scooted over to sit parallel to the other player. They nodded at each other while Grayson swept up the cards and shuffled them again. James grabbed one of the two “spoons” and sat back in his air-inflated chair. 

The cards were redistributed and Grayson called for them to start. Cloud flipped a card over and put it in his deck, sliding the discard over to the man across the table. They repeated this until finally, Cloud got a set of four and looked at the other player over his cards. The man's eyes darted between his cards and Cloud. 

Cloud looked back down at his cards and pretended to not see any cards he wanted. He threw his cards down on the table and lunged for what looked like a miniature toy gun. The man tossed his cards to the side to start reaching for the toy. 

Cloud snatched up the toy and pushed himself back into his seat. Everyone cheered while the cards were cleared up. All the “spoons” were returned to their owners and everyone grabbed some snacks that someone brought into the room. After a while, the man walked up to Cloud and waved at him.

“Hey, can we talk outside really quick? It’s nothing too serious.” The man laughed and opened the door to the hallway, holding it open for Cloud to follow. 

“Alright. I didn’t want to ask in there but… why did you come in holding your face? Are you being harassed? You can report that to your teachers.” He rubbed at the back of his neck while talking to Cloud. 

“... it’s fine. I’m just having problems with my roommates. They’re assholes.” Cloud sighed and rested against the doorframe. He looked to the side before looking back at him, “There’s no reason to report it, it’s not like anyone will do anything. I saw what happened to Stevie when he tried to report those guys.” 

“I… let me do something about it, alright? I can walk you back to your room in the morning and talk to them. I’m not a 1st Class SOLDIER for nothing!” He threw a thumbs-up Cloud’s way and smiled broadly at him. Cloud blinks in surprise at him. 

“... did I not introduce myself?! Hey, I’m 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair! Nice to meet you, what’s your name?” 

He holds his hand out to him.

“I’m Cadet Cloud Strife… I’ll be taking my exam for the third time in a few months. I really don’t need your help… sir.” Cloud reaches his hand out to clasp their hands together. 

Zack gasps and throws his other hand over his mouth. He tugs at their clasped hands and pulls Cloud into his chest. Cloud’s spine straightens out at the contact and a blush starts across his features. He slowly puts his arms around the other male to reciprocate the hug. 


	8. Zack And His Amazing Social Skills, Cloud And His Awkwardness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal’s back :-)  
> We have ASGZ and ZC... now AZC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was going to write Sephiroth next but uh... no this is the direction that I’ve been taken by Zack. It’s true! He took me by the hand and dragged me all the way up to Angeal, then said “write about him. write about him!” I really couldn’t refuse.

Zack is gesturing wildly while he talks as he drags Cloud down the hall and stops at the elevator to press the button. 

“Listen, you’re one of my soulmates and this is super important to me. I talked to your roommates and they _still_ started hitting you again after I left! It’s not going to stop unless you get someone involved, Spikey, so take your good ol’ pal Zack’s advice.” 

_‘One of his soulmates? Must be a Gongagan thing… Also, what’s with “Good Ol’ Pal”...’_

“It’s really not necessary. I only have to put up with it until the exams and I’ll be fine. Where are you dragging me to anyways? This is way past any of my officer’s offices.” 

Zack looks a little nervous. He rubs the back of his neck, as usual, and rocks on his feet. The elevator dings and he pulls Cloud in without looking to see if anyone was inside. He pushed Cloud into a corner and starts jabbing the button to his mentor Angeal’s office. He turns around and sees…

“Angeal!” Zack flings himself at his mentor and Angeal chuckles. He wraps his arms around Zack to hug him and pats his back. 

“Zack. What are you getting up to this early in the morning? What have I told you about dragging Cadets out of their training…” 

Zack pulls himself away from the hug and pulls Cloud over to where they’re standing. 

“This is Cadet Cloud Strife AKA Spikey! His roommates have been harassing him but he hasn’t told any of his superiors yet. I thought you would be a good bet since you’re really nice and stuff, you know? Hey, Spikey, this is my mentor Angeal Hewley. He’s, like, super nice. He makes a mean casserole.” 

Angeal smiles, shakes his head and holds his hand out to the cadet that his mentee has apparently taken under his wing. The poor kid looks awkward, maybe even as awkward as Seph, and he has a dark bruise sitting on his right cheekbone. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir!” Cloud tries to straighten his back out and grasps Commander Hewley’s hand to shake it. 

Cloud’s mouth drops open a little when Angeal's hand wraps around his and practically eclipses it… or it could’ve been the fact that he felt the same electric current he felt with Zack. 

Angeal’s smile is wiped clean off his face and he stares at the little Cadet. He turns his head to the side to stare down at Zack, who’s rocking on his heels and biting his lips. 

“...Zack. Did you know this would happen? You can’t just rush people into stuff like this… especially a Cadet. He doesn’t know what he’s getting into!”

“That’s what you did with me! And anyways… it doesn’t matter now! It’s already happened. Can we please focus on helping him with his roommates first…?” 

Cloud turns to Zack as well, “This is what you meant by “one of my soulmates”! You should’ve just outright said it if you expected it… anyways, I can just go. I don’t want to deal with my roommates. Just like I said to Zack… it’s really not a problem. It’s fine, Sir! I can handle my own.” 

“Cadet Cloud Strife, it’s protocol to report any harassment that happens, whether or not it happens to you or your friend. It prevents others from being hurt and it’s an honorable thing to do.” 

Angeal sighs and puts his hand on his smallest soulmate's shoulder, “You wouldn’t want anyone else being hurt, do you? Most join the SOLDIER program to become heroes… bullying isn’t a very heroic thing.” 

The elevator dings and they all step out. Zack grabs Cloud’s right arm and starts dragging him to Angeal’s office while the man himself walks to Cloud’s left. They reach the office in a minute and Angeal taps his keycard against the lock. The door opens and Angeal puts his coat on the rack while Zack drags Cloud to sit with him in front of his Mentor’s desk. 

“Alright. Here’s your form and I need you to be completely honest. You’ll fill it out while we talk about what’s been going on. Use everyone’s full names, including your bullies and any bystanders that witnessed it.” Angeal hands over a form across his desk to Cloud. He takes the paper and grabs a pen from the cup in front of him, then Zack hands him a clipboard to pin the paper to it. 


End file.
